User blog:Isfan/Adventures with Mushtan
Alright, so I created a Mushtan to raise and determine the three Level-learned Techniques. I verified that it does infact learn Seed Gun at Level 4, not Level 3 like the original Plant page suggested. It was also the first monster I raised that I could ever remember having 5* confidence in Life base. I had mostly Milks available for my special foods, so this was good for me, as I wanted to test out some things about training confidences. BUT!! I ended up learning SO MUCH MORE than I ever expected from it! First of all, I trained Mushtan exclusively on Life. After a few levels where it wasn't going ot elvel up itself anymore, but just as it was entering its prime, I fed it enough Life Confidence food items to get it to 20. I know that the maximum confidence you can get from food is 100, and according to my best rancher buddy Max every 20 confidence gets you another star. I started out with my two smaller milks, giving +5 each, before it levelled up again and I gave it the +10 milk. That got to 20 and it had an extra star of confidence. While it doesn't display stars over 5 on the training menu, it does display them on the info page as red blips. Without confidence boosting, the max I ever saw a monster receive was 11, 16 on an Amazing Job. After that bonus, though, Mushtan was getting 12 per week. A few weeks later, it had 13 per week. It was only about a month later that 13 dropped to 12, so I fed it 2 more +10 Milks. And it jumped up to 14! First hit was an Amazing with 21, and I had to do the math to confirm that that corresponds to 14, just so I could be convinced before letting it drop down another stat. It ended up staying at 14 for awhile. As it dropped again and I was able to confirm it would use the energy from milk, and before it left it's prime, I gave it two more of the +10 milks. That was all the +10 milks I had. So I had given it two +5 milks and five +10 milks. I thought that's a total of 60 and it'll be at 3 stars over max. I didn't count my stars too much more after that as I tried to age it further and level it up more, I figured 20 milks was a bit expensive to work into its diet. I had 4 Mock Milks left, and when those ran out I bought 33 more. I buy 33 of mock foods whenever one runs out, that totals 9900CR; it lasts awhile and is still cheaper than a Shidora Garden ticket (or whatever the final ticketed area is called). Anyway I was continuing to count just because I'm OCD. After feeding it the 4 milks then buying 33 more, after some training I gave it 3 more. Later it needed 4 more to level, so I gave it that and on the 4th I got the message that Confidence in Life had been maxed. I recounted, that was 11 mock milks. Did I count wrong somewhere? Did the 10th one increase it, so 11th gave the message? I went back and looked at the numbers. What did I learn? Favorite Foods affect Training Confidence gains! The message says that favorite foods make the effects +50%.. Effects include Energy, Trust and Confidence! So it all made sense! I gave it two +5 milks, and since it always rounds down those would get +2 each. The +10 milks would get +5 each. And the +1 mock milks wouldn't get a bonus. So that's 10 from the +5 milks, 50 from the +10 milks, that's 60 total. +4 and +25 from the bonuses of those two gets from 60, to 64, to 89. Then 11 +1 milks later would be 100 confidence. What a day! It has max confidence until the end of its life. And it was I only trained Mushtan in Life, had I mentioned that before? I think that training with confidence lowers life less than usual. Why do I say that? The darn thing lasted 4 years 4 months.. Checking with Max now.. I know he raised a Mustan in the past... asking him what his Monster Wiki says the max life on his was. He's not responding right now. But if it is considerably shorter than 4y4mon, then using Training Confidence is going to be a huge key to Lv30 monsters! Here's the pix I took of my Mushtan after I maxed it's Life Confidence, and after I retired it. (It lived over 4 years in less than half an hour x3) After Max replies with how old his Mushtan grew to be, I'll either edit this post or make a new one. If it gains more stats per week and lives for more weeks, then Training Confidence needs to be priority #1 on new monsters. Category:Blog posts